Patrick---Kings of Summer
by nsam85
Summary: Joe Troy listens in on his best friend Patrick Keenan masturbating in the lower bunk in the house they had built so they could run away from home. He finds the experience intriguing, and wants to see just how far things will go.
1. Chapter 1

It was so freaking hot outside. When he was alone at the house where he lived with his dad, he walked around nude as often as he could. Several times his dad would come home from work and see him in all his glory…well….it wasn't that glorious. Immediately, he would be told to go put clothes on. It didn't seem to bother his dad when he was a kid and running around nude. But since he had started puberty, that all changed.

Now, living with his two best friends out in the woods in a house they built out of materials they had stolen over a long period of time, he found himself wanting to go nude. He doubted they would be mad. Probably, they'd be amused and go along as if nothing changed. Then again, all three of them were fifteen and sixteen. At this point they'd all had figured out about sex and what certain things would mean. It would be very easy for outsiders to see how they acted as gay. He knew he wasn't really gay, though he'd looked at other guys just because he was curious. He couldn't even think of a time he'd ever jerked off thinking about other guys.

No, he liked girls quite a lot. The shape of their breasts, the fullness of their hips. Though he'd never had sex he guessed those hips would be perfect to grab and pound into some nice wet pussy. Looking down, he noticed his hard-on through his shorts. After living out here for the past couple of months, he'd jerked off quite a few times in his bed, though never when his two other friends were awake. Biaggio had done it almost every night, so he was used to hearing his whimpers and the flapping of skin. He was such a small guy; he was surprised with how much he played with himself. He'd seen his pecker a few times as they pissed, nothing spectacular at all.

Patrick on the other hand…he'd never heard him jerk off in the night. Slightly shorter than himself, Patrick's short, dark red hair was an oddity. His skin was pinker than even his, and he had to actually wear sunblock. What was really interesting about him was his uncut dick. He'd seen his more than Biaggio's. Mainly because they'd known each other longer, stay over at each other's house's, and even swam nude a couple of times. However, since they'd gone through puberty, he hadn't seen him nude since. Like he said, he wasn't gay, but he wanted to know what Patrick was packing, what his uncut dick looked like hard.

His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar sound of jerking off from below. Smirking he guessed Biagi….his thinking halted. The sounds weren't coming from Biaggio's bed, but from Patrick's. Soft snores were coming from him, letting Joe know he was really asleep. Biting his lip, he yanked his shorts down a bit louder than he normally would. Patrick's sounds came to a halt. Pulling his shorts to the side, he put on the edge of the bed. Through the darkness, he could make out the outline of his six and a half inch cut cock. Sparse hairs grew around the base, rather damp from his sweat.

Reaching down, he rubbed his nuts with his left hand, while he pulled on his shaft with the other. being overly loud, he fisted his dick, listening. After a few moments, the sounds from Patrick returned. Grinning, he closed his eyes and listened to his friend. His strokes weren't as fast as his own, but they seemed make a bit more noise. Turning his head to the right, he reopened his eyes. Due to the window across from the room, a slight pane of light created a shadow of Patrick against the wall. Eyes widening, it was clear that Patrick's legs were up, and that one hand was positioned by his ass, slowly going in and out.

Joe gasped as he realized his friend was fingering himself while jerking off. Quite accidently this time, he let out a small groan as hot cum splattered across his chest. The shock of knowing what Patrick was doing when he thought Joe couldn't see him was so hot. Though he wasn't sure, he thought he heard a soft chuckled from below. Still panting, he watched his friend's shadow move. On his back, Patrick rocked back and forth until his crotch was above his face. Not able to make out the exact length, Nick guessed the size was bigger than his. The shadow jerked, and went still except for the hand that seemed to squeeze the last bit out of what it was yanking on. After a sigh, Patrick's shadow was once more flat on his back. Joe watched as a hand went to the face and each finger was sucked on, as if cleaning then from something messy…

"That was a bit weird." He said to Patrick as Biaggio ran off into the trees near the small house.

"What do you mean?" he asked, ears turning red.

"Hearing someone other than Biaggio…well…" he felt his own ears burn, but didn't quite look away.

"Oh…" Patrick looked relieved, then the smile spread across his face.

"Usually he beats it twice a night…if not more." He joked, knowing his number was completely wrong.

"Well…I try not to do it with others around. I didn't think it's something you'd talk to your buds about anyway." He said, his voice returning to its normal calm.

Nick laughed, looking at him and then at the fire pit, realizing that was actually true.

"It was just my dad and me you know? I'd always do it in the shower…and it'd take too long and dad would always pound on the door when I'd be close. He knew what I was doing and he said it through the door. It came up so often I guess I'm not bothered about talking about it like I don't do it. I won't say anymore though if you feel it's weird though dude." He said, though he couldn't keep a hint of sadness out of his voice.

"With my parents…they bug me all the time…any movement I make is automatically read by either of them as something sexual…like when I was showing you the breakout on my stomach." He said, smirking.

"Yeah, I was looking right at it when he opened the door. I imagine to him it looked like I was staring at your crotch." He chuckled, remembering the look on his face.

"He asked me later if I wanted to talk about anything." He chuckled, looking off to the side.

"What, he thought we were an item or something?" he nudged him to the side.

"Dunno, I told him I didn't want to talk about anything." He said, not quite as jovial, but with a smirk.

Pausing, he looked at his best friend, trying to study his posture. He began to open his mouth when Biaggio came up right behind him and yanked his shorts down to his ankles. Foregoing his boxers, his stood in front of Patrick bare assed. His somewhat chubby member was fully exposed, the morning hair making his bush flutter. Letting out a triumphant yell, Biaggio sprinted back to the woods. Feeling his cheeks burning, he yanked up his shorts and tore after him. From behind, he could hear Patrick running and laughing as they dashing into the tree cover.

Inside the trees, the lighting deemed and he ran right past his friend. Turning, he was looking at an amused Patrick as Biaggio dashed between them and down the hill towards the creek they would often swim in. Patrick winked and followed the smaller boy down the hill as well. At the edge of the cliff, the water was deep with no large rocks protruding from the surface. Noticing Patrick was trying to hold onto a squirming Biaggio, he put on more speed. Finally joined them. Without thinking, he yanked his shorts and boxers all the way down to his ankles. Immediately his junk was waving around his face, even striking his nose once. Rising, he took hold of his left arm while Patrick had his right and tossed him down the six-foot drop to the creek below.

"Jerks!" Biaggio laughed at them after he surfaced.

"Dare me?" Patrick said, grinning.

"Sure!" he laughed, though he didn't know what he was daring him to do.

Pulling off his shirt, he then dropped his own shorts and briefs down. Completely nude, Joe was able to look at his friend up close for the first time. A somewhat thick dark red bush surround his large uncut penis. His nuts were rather small, and when he turned and jumped into the creek, his fine ass was the last thing he saw. Realizing he was hard, Joe hesitated, but as Patrick plunged into the water, Biaggio's concentration wasn't focused on him. Quickly, he pulled his shirt and shorts off and jumped in.

As the cold water surrounded him, he felt the hardness disappear almost immediately. Breaking through the surface, he found Biaggio trying to crawl onto Patrick's shoulders, as if to play chicken. Unable to find purchase, he swam from him instead. Taken aback at first, he tried to push him away. Deciding he didn't really care, he finally allowed him to up. Only after Biaggio have his legs over his shoulders did he realize that his friends' junk was actually touching his skin. Grinning wickedly, Patrick was laughing as Joe was able to make out Biaggio's arm raised, casting a should that showed him flexing his tiny biceps. Patrick rushed him and tried to pull at his legs.

Swimming backwards, he tried to shake Biaggio off back. As Patrick rushed them, he caught a change in his eye. Never recognizing it before, slowed his escape. His right hand rose and gripped Biaggio's leg, trying to pull him to the side. The other hand went straight down and gripped Joe's soft cock. Completely confused, he couldn't think straight. Above, it was clear his other friend had no idea what was going on under the surface. Biting his lip, he felt his member grow from the unsuspecting touch. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to push him away and tell Biaggio, or return the favor. As his mind raced, his body was fully turned on and didn't care who was doing what.

"Stop!" he mouthed somewhat angrily.

Patrick's face fell and he look extremely hurt, almost as if he was going to cry.

"Not now!" he mouthed again, letting his expression soften.

Relief spread rapidly, and he gave a slight nod.

"We need to get some work done…let's get out of here." suggested Biaggio, finally slipping off his shoulder's.

"Yea…. give me a minute…I don't want to show you what I've got." Patrick said, voice shaking from laughter.

"Whatever. You're not that big Pat." Said Biaggio, looking down at where his crotch was.

At that moment, Joe had reached down and tried to feel him up. Patrick laughed at him and waved his left hand. His right hand grabbed Joe's hand and guided it so smoothly you couldn't tell from the surface. Joe finally felt his friends' large hard member. He could tell it was quite a bit larger than his own. The feel of the skin covering the head was so alien, yet incredibly nice and smooth. Without a glance back, Biaggio exited the water onto the creeks' sandy bank. Turning, he unashamedly made his way down the shoreline, his small shrunken cock bobbing up and down with every step.

Not looking at him, Patrick reached over again and began to work Joe's dick as quick as possible. Due to the water, it wasn't a very fast pumping, but it still felt better than using his own hand. Coping the speed, he drew closer. Continuing their work, they slowly made for the creek bank as well. Just before the belly button surfaced, he felt the release coming. Patrick gave a muffled grunt. The water around Joe 's hand grew quickly hotter. Peering down, he could make out an enormous white cloud slowly down streaming. At that point, he lost it as well. Patrick glanced down at his mess. Patrick met his eye and gave him wink.

Suddenly, it seemed like his entire sexual identity was up in question. He did like chicks, their full breasts, their apple shaped ass, and the V between their…well…But as Patrick began to climb the ledge up to where their clothing was, he found himself staring at his perfect, white ass. The distance was close enough he could actually see the dark red hair between the crack in his cheeks. Patrick's calves bulged with each push up the cliff until he finally reached the edge.

He was still staring at the spot where his dick had disappeared when Patricks' head peered down at him. Smirking, he pulled his shirt over his head and disappeared. Feeling stupid, he made his way up as well. When he reached the top, his friend just pulled up his shorts. Aware that he was caught staring, he felt his face heat up with embarrassment. Grinning, Patrick leaned down and reached out a hand. Not meeting his eye, he took the hand and was helped up.

Now it seemed he was the one on display. Unlike himself though, Patrick looked at all his parts without any hint of embarrassment. Redressed, he looked up at him in question. There was a long silence that was broken as Biaggio joined them, still naked as a jay bird. The sight of his small and shrunken member above a rather large nut sack actually amused them. Unashamed, he walked right toward them and picked up his clothes. As he pulled up his shorts, he looked at both of them and finally noticed they were looking at his crotch.

"What? The water was cold." Was all he said before he turned and headed back up the hill to their house.

"Um…" he said, looking at Patrick full in the face.

"We don't need to talk about it." He said quietly, then turned and followed the smaller boy.

The rest of the day all he could think about was what happened earlier. He didn't feel guilty, or ashamed at all. If anything, he wanted to do more. Several times they'd glance at each other until one of them locked eyes. Patrick and Biaggio went to cut wood for their fire pit. Lately they'd made their fires larger than normal, using more of the wood than was necessary. They shouldn't have done that seeing as it was summer and the weather was hot. He made his way to one of the snare's they used to capture small game. Finding nothing, he made his way back feeling dejected.

Back at their house, everything was silent. His two friends hadn't returned yet from their logging trip. Inside, he sat in the arm chair they'd found at a dump a few weeks ago and looked over at the beds. Unable to help himself, he rose and walked over to them. Looking down at Patrick's bed, he slowly sat. Lifting the thin blanket, he brought it to his face. Inhaling, he reveled in the familiar smell. Automatically he felt his member growing hard.

Without hesitation, he pushed down the elastic band of his shorts and began to pull at his dick. Faster and faster he pumped before finally laying back on the bed. The smell of the fabric wasn't strong enough though. Dropping it, he scooted down to the foot of the bed and looked at the small pile of dirty clothes on the floor. Sifting through them, he found what he was looking for. Picking up Patrick's dirty briefs, he turned them inside out. Inhaling long and deep, he moaned to himself. He could just make out the smell of what he was sure was sweaty nuts. Another odor that had the familiar stale scent of semen. Overall it was very intoxicating.

Fisting his dick harder, he laid back on the bed, letting the dirty garment drape across his face. Using his newly unoccupied hand, he reached down and slid his fingers under the waist band and further until he felt the heat of his crack. Gently pressing at his entrance, he shivered as he felt his release coming. He was startled when he felt a hand wrap around his member. Recognizing the large hand as Patrick's, he was glad it wasn't Biaggio. Though he was now scared as hell, he couldn't bring himself to push the hand away.

"Faster." He mumbled, deeply inhaling the smell of the dirty briefs covering his face.

Though he said nothing, the speed increased. Letting out another gasp, he pulled his cheeks apart as a finger probed at him. It felt so good that he automatically lifted his legs in the air. There was a slight pause, as if in surprise before the pace picked up again. He thrusted his hips into the air as he felt a tongue dipped into his hole. He let out a raspy cry at this, loving the sensation. The tongue made its way up his nut sack, then paused as he felt his shorts yanked off. Hearing a bit of rustling, he listened harder and was sure his friend was jerking himself off.

Patrick sucked at each of his nuts before sliding his way up the shaft. After a few moments, his head was finally engulfed inside his friends' mouth. Almost immediately, he exploded into it. There was a muffled gasp, but the treatment didn't let up. There was a spray of hot liquid that covered his entire ass, some even dribbling into the crack and catching in the hair between them. Finally spent, his thrusting hips collapsed back atop of the bed. Panting, he laid still as the realization of what had just happened coursed through his mind. Suddenly feeling scared of what Patrick thought about him getting off from his dirty underwear, he began to scoot away.

The briefs were lifted away from his face. Hearing the light thump of them landing back on the floor, he slowly opened his eyes. Looming over him, Patrick grinned at him with what he recognized as joy. A wave of relief washed over him in torrents as Patrick leaned down. Locking eyes, he lifted his head as Patrick leaned further. Their lips met tentatively at first and then in real passion. Patricks' tongue darted inside. Joe smiled as he tasted his own seed inside Patrick's mouth.

It was strange, but for some reason, he didn't feel comfortable looking at Patrick at the moment. He felt completely perverted in getting off to smelling his friends' odor. After their kiss, they had nearly been caught by Biaggio. The only thing that saved them was a clatter from out by the firewood stack outside. There such a short amount in time from the sound to him entering the house, Joe had had to pull his shorts up. It wouldn't have been bad, except Patrick's cum that he had shot all over his ass was now soaking into the shorts. Smirking, Patrick had turned away and head for the cooler. At first, Joe had found it rather hot, but after a while, the novelty wore off and it became uncomfortable.

Rising, he grabbed a couple of items off his bed and made for the door. Feeling dirty and ashamed, he ignored Biaggio's greeting and walked right past him out of the house. Though he heard Patrick say something, he did not look back. He wasn't really sure how he felt, just that he needed to think. Turning to the right, he walked over to a group of trees in a circle with what looked like a large bucket hanging from the branches overhead. Dropping the bar of soap onto the ground, he unhooked the bucket and headed to the creek and filled it. By the time he had come back with the bucket full of water, Patrick was looking nervous as he stood next to the circle of trees.

"Joe?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah?" he said, though not unkindly.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have..." he broke off and looked away.

Joe looked at him intensely, noticing the lines furrowed lines on his brow and his hunched shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Giving himself some time to think, he lifted the bucket and hooked it back in its' place. Glancing back at the house, he could hear their third friend singing quite loudly to some song by Taylor Swift. Letting out a huge sigh, Patrick started to walk away. Some primal instinct told him to do. Grabbing him by the forearm, Joe pulled Patrick back and slammed him into the tree. Looking angry, Patrick began to push him away when Joe forced their lips together. After a moment of surprise, Patrick's mouth opened and allowed his tongue to enter.

"Hey Joe?" he heard from far off.

They both jumped and looked around. Before he could do more, Patrick had disappeared. Taking a few steps over, he noticed Biaggio walking toward him with a towel. Letting his face relax and met him three or four yards away from their outdoor shower. Behind him, Patrick emerged from the tree's and ran back to the house. Just before he entered, he paused and looked back at them. From so far away, he couldn't make out his face, just that his skin was a bright pink. Joe had to guess that the color wasn't from the heat of the day, but from his emotions.

"You doing OK?" Biaggio asked with raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…sorry about just ignoring you…" he forced a laugh, "I just wasn't expecting anyone…" he said before he even thought about what he was saying.

"What?" he looked confused for a moment, then just happened to glance down.

Joe looked down and noticed his huge hard on poking a tent in his shorts.

"Did we interrupt you while you were…?" he grinned.

For a moment, he was confused, then realized what he meant.

"Well…I had to get rid of it." He shrugged.

"All you would have to have done is say "give me a minute." Or just do it at night when we're in bed. That's when I do." He said easily.

"We've noticed." He gave him a reluctant grin.

"I'm a teen boy…when I wanna jack it…I'll jack it and won't feel ashamed. I'd do it in front of anyone…" he went on.

"Again," he interrupted, "We've noticed."

"It's not like you don't do it to." He challenged.

"Yeah…but…I dunno…" he sighed.

"Well, here's a towel and just take your time showering…though you could just do it when I do it tonight." He said, then turned and made his way back to the house.

Being somewhat speechless, Joe stared at his short friend for a moment. Shaking his head, he turned back around and stripped to his shorts. Taking a breath, he shimmied into the circle of tree's. Yanking his shorts down, he stared at his cock. Still hard and leaking precum…the hot day and made his groin sweat, and his forest clung to his body. Having come three times since last night, his nuts hung low, and rather empty. Reaching around, he palmed his ass. He could still feel a bit of dampness from earlier. Patrick had just sucked the cum right out of his cock and swallowed it without hesitation. The feel of his tongue entering his hole and his lips wrapping around his…

Shaking his head, he took one more step underneath the large bucket of cold water. Instead of just letting a small amount to fall by yanking down one end slowly, he pulled it as far as it would go. The cold water shocked him, making him gasp loudly along with a hiss. With that, his cock deflated and his sac scrunched up, causing his nuts to retreat into his body. Eye's closed, he reached back up and pulled the bucket down again…. nothing happened. Looking up, he scowled. Gritting his teeth, he groaned and retrieved the bucket again. Sighing, he made his way back down to get more water from the stream completely nude.

Sure enough, as soon as they all laid down in their beds, the familiar sound of flapping blanket came from Biaggio. Below, he heard Patrick chuckling almost immediately. Once Patrick started, he found himself laughing as well.

"You close?" called Patrick

Joe let out a snort of laughter.

"Almost." Said Biaggio, sounding perfectly unperturbed.

There was a gasp and then a sigh of satisfaction. Joe turned on his side as he heard the sound of a few tissues being removed from a box next to Biaggio's bed. Closing his eyes, he wondered how long it'd take for him to fall asleep. The day had been so hectic, his brain was still buzzing like mad. Outside the cicadas and frogs played their songs in harmony, occasionally joined by the hoot of an owl. Compared to last night, it was much cooler inside. Not cool enough to leave his shirt on though. Still, the cooler temperature made it much easier to fall asleep.

He woke sometime later, late enough for Biaggio to be snoring up a storm. Turning on his back, he stared up at the low ceiling. Faintly, he felt the bed shaking just a bit. Excited, he rolled onto his other side and peered down at the lower bunk. Unlike last night, it was completely dark inside. The fire pit was out, and the stars were absent, apparently covered by clouds. Taking a chance, he gently swung his right leg off the bunk and let it drop. The shaking bed had come to a halt. As he swung his other leg over the side, he felt a hand grab his calve. When his left foot landed next to the right, his boxers were pulled down in one quick movement.

He moaned as Patrick's mouth immediately surrounded his dick. Biting his lip, dropped into a crouching position. Before his friend could do more, he reached out and felt his hand brush past his ear. Pushing him down, Joe crawled a top him. He wished he could see Patrick's face as he leaned down. Mouth open, he pushed his tongue inside. Smiling, he scooted back just enough so their members' were lined up. Grunting, he ground into Patrick's larger dick. It felt so big compared to his own.

"You're so big." He whispered, nipping at his ear.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long." Patrick breathed shakily.

"What?" he asked, pulling back a bit.

"I…" he faltered, then shook his head.

He wasn't quite sure what to say. That statement made him think that this was more than just fooling around with a guy for fun. It sounded more concrete, as if he was…

"Are you?" he asked, not wanting to say the rest.

There was a pause, along with letting his body fall and no longer thrusted up into Joe's own cock. Wanting him to talk a bit more, he ground himself down into his friend.

"It's OK if you are." He said with a kiss to his cheek.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I…I don't know. I don't think so but…this…" he ground down again. "feels so right."

"I am." Patrick confessed.

He laid his forehead against his friends', then shimmed down a bit. Stopping at his neckline, he pulled off the wife beater Patrick was wearing. Using his tongue he shifted downward over his Adam's apple and then pausing above his breast. Rotating his head a bit, he gave his left nipple an experimental lick. Patrick's body shook slightly, then jumped as he nipped at the bud playfully. Grinning, he started to shimmy down further. As he reached his navel, his hair was yanked back up until he was once again over his face.

Patrick pulled him in. "Suck me." He whispered, sounding desperate.

Joe gasped as he felt his ear nibbled, ending with a slight lick right over the opening to his ear canal. Nodding his head, he began to scoot down, he was yanked back up. This time he felt the tongue slide into his ear canal. Joe moaned and tilted his head to make the job easier. Patrick puffed out two short blasts of air in amusement. Then he nudged his head up until his other ear was accessible. Repeating the act, Joe shuddered involuntarily and ground his member into Patrick's wood harder. Chuckling, he was finally pushed back down.

Only a thin sheet covered his lower body, with a tent right over his crotch. Instead of pulling the sheet down, he gripped him hard. There was a much louder moan from above. Gritting his teeth, he paused and listened to see if the sound had woken up their third friend. The snores were louder and slower; an indication he was deep asleep. Relieved, he leaned down and pulled the sheet up and off the monster cock below with his teeth. Patrick's dick was poking out through the opening of his briefs. Quickly, he pulled them down until his dick slapped back to his body. His right leg bent awkwardly until he was finally able to free it from the underwear.

Even from a few inches above, Joe could smell the aroma of Patrick's nut sweat. It turned him on so much he didn't know what to think. Bending lower, he gave the head a tentative lick. Automatically, it was thrust into the air toward his lips. There was a sudden pressure on the back of his head. Tilting his head a bit, he caught the outline of Patrick's head, along with the arm that was held above his head. Taking a breath, he opened his mouth and let his friend push him down. At first it didn't quite feel right…there was a tip at the end and no piss slit. Then he realized the foreskin must be covering the head. Grinning, he lifted his head back up and pushed his tongue into the depression before the tip. It kept going until he finally felt the slit at the top of the head. Using his lips, he pushed the rest of the skin down until it was held back by the rim of the head.

"So good…" Patrick shook, his head falling back against the pillow.

The size was incredible. He could barely get to the half way point of the shaft. Going lower, he felt he could possibly go all the way down. However, on his next bob, he went so low the coarse hair growing around his friends' cock entered his nostrils. Feeling a disturbance in his nostrils, he hurriedly pulled his head off. His lips were only a millimeter away from the head when he let out a sneeze so loud, he was sure Biaggio couldn't possibly have slept through it. Behind him, he heard Biaggio move around, making him cringe. Patrick had quickly reached down and pulled the sheet back over his body. Joe thought this was rather stupid. Surely their third friend would easily be able to make out the outline of his body. Still he tried to flatten his body as much as possible.

The whole while, Patricks' cock remained hard, and even bobbed up and down with his heartbeat. Unable to help himself, he slowly gripped the base and began to pump. Biaggio's snores didn't return, but his breathing grew deeper. Too on edge, Joe didn't feel like he wanted to suck his friends' cock at the moment. Still, he wanted to get him off. What they had just done, making out and grinding into each other was so hot, and he definitely wanted to do it again. But first…

He increased his speed, reaching down and gently rolled his nuts between his fingers. Going lower, he pressed the same fingers into his friends' crack. The area was so damp from sweat, the digits slid easily to his puckered opening. Gripping his dick harder, and increased with even more speed more as he pushed into the tight heat. Patrick went rigid and he started patting his hand with urgency. Grinning, he stretched his head up and over the length. He had just managed to wrap his lips around the head when an explosion of hot fluid erupted into his mouth. Salty, and yet sweet, he was surprised how much he liked it. Luckily, there wasn't a whole lot, but enough that Patrick groaned and his body went flat.

Sliding his fingers out, he pulled them up as he shimmied his way back up Patricks' body. Rotating his head to the side, he could just make out the enormous smile Patrick wore. Feeling rather proud of himself, he maneuvered his body until he looked down at him. Though he was so freaking hard at the moment, he couldn't care less. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to his friends'.


	2. Chapter 2

"How big do you think Biaggio is when hard?" he heard.

"What?" he chuckled, looking up and staring at Patrick.

At the moment, it was hard to concentrate on what his friend had asked. Patrick had been gripping his dick, slowly pumping it, edging him to the point to where he would explode with the just the right touch. That had almost happened three times now. Every time Biaggio submerged himself in the creek below, Patrick had played with his dick until their friend would resurface. Between Patrick's legs, his uncut cock was unbelievably soft. However, the foreskin was pushed back below the rim. Joe was too nervous to play with it with an audience so close, especially in full daylight.

"We've seen he's not that impressive when soft…I was just wondering." Patrick trailed off looking down at Biaggio's nude form swimming under the water.

Every day since they'd first threw him into the creek nude, they'd made an unspoken decision to skinny dip whenever they felt like it. The area was isolated, and they hadn't even seen one canoe the entire time they'd moved into their secret house. He was discovering that the only problem with skinny dipping was that he'd get hard so easily if Patrick was next to him. After that first night of Joe sucking Patrick off after their third friend was asleep, he would drop down and spend the rest of the night next to him. After three weeks, he felt Patrick wanted to move on to the big step. Joe eyed Patricks' cock sitting limp on his right thigh as they dangled their legs over the cliff. It was so big, and he knew it would hurt. When they did do it, Joe had decided that he would be the bottom first.

"I dunno. I guess we could just ask him." He suggested.

"I want to be your boyfriend." Patrick blurted.

Shocked, Joe looked up and over at his best friend. He had not expected that. The look on his face must have shown his surprise. Suddenly, Patrick looked crushed and scooted away from him like he was scared, releasing his hold on Joe's member mid stroke. It reminded him of the way he looked immediately after Patrick had blown him for the first time. To tell the truth, Joe hadn't thought about actually being in a couple…being…boyfriends. The thought of someone seeing them hold hands was scary.

For some reason, he didn't feel as scared if Biaggio found out. Patrick had been hinting that he wanted to tell Biaggio, but Joe had persuaded him otherwise for the time being. As he met his gaze, he felt ashamed as Patrick bit his lip and looked away. Before he could say anything else, he rose and made his way back to the house. Turning, he watched Patrick walk away, though he got distracted when rays of sunlight flashed across his pale white ass.

"Umm…" he heard a chuckle.

"What?" he jumped, jerking his head in the direction of the sound.

Biaggio had his elbows planted on the ledge right next to where Joe was sitting. He had no idea he had crawled up the cliff out of the water without a sound. Following his line of sight, he was staring right at his hard on. Feeling his face burn, he covered his dick with his hands and scooted a bit away as Biaggio hoisted himself up and plopped down right next to him. Incredibly, Biaggio kept trying to see what he had. Shifting away a bit, he tried to limit what he could see.

"What are you hiding it for?" Biaggio laughed.

"Dude…you don't just go around and looking right at another dudes' hard meat." He warned.

"Why?" he chuckled, looking away.

"Well…" he started, then came up blank.

"Just take care of it." His friend said as if it were the obvious thing to do.

He was about to head back to the house to do just that when he remembered what Patrick had brought up just before he walked off. Thinking that he could cheer Patrick up a bit, he decided to act.

"Umm…" he hesitated, not believing what he was about to ask" H-how big are you?"

"Well…I'm really short, so probably a bit over five feet tall..." smirked.

"You know what I mean." He said impatiently.

Not saying a word, Biaggio started to rub his soft member. It only took a few seconds before it was at full mast. It wasn't very long but it was thick…real thick, and curved downward just a little bit. Transfixed, he just stared as his friend switched hands and techniques until his body shook. Joe had an urge to reach over and finish the task for him, but instead he began to rise. He froze again as Biaggio stood up next to him his body right on the edge of the cliff. He gave a couple quick pumps and three long spurts of his seed erupted from his member, launching into the open air and down on the creek below. Impressed, he gave have him a pat on the shoulder and began to walk back up the hill. There was another splash and he turned around and saw that ledge was empty.

Shaking his head, he made his way toward home. Though he had wanted to leave so he could get rid of his hardness, his member began to soften as he contemplated how he should handle the situation with Patrick. Ahead, the door to the house was wide open. Standing in the doorway, Patrick was looking at something inside, a pair of shorts now covered his middle. Not wanting to get caught, he kept quiet. Grinning, he came right up behind him. Stiffening, his friend made to turn around, but Joe wrapped his arms around his chest. Automatically, his ass pushed back against Joe's soft member. Kissing the back of his neck, he let his hands slide down his sweaty stomach.

"I'll give it a try Patrick…" he whispered, nibbling at his ear.

"I don't want you to if you're just feeling sorry for me or if you're afraid I won't get you off anymore if you reject me. I'll get you off even if you just want to fool around." he said low, a tremor in his voice.

"I don't feel sorry for you at all. Though," his lips curved in a smirk, "I admit going back to just using my own hand would suck."

"When are we gunna…you know…" he said, pressing his ass back again.

"We've only been messing around a few weeks…don't you want to wait a bit?"

"I'd let you do me right here, right now if you wanted." He moaned, reaching back and tugging his own shorts down, exposing his pale pink ass.

"I…" he shook as Patrick gripped the base of Joe's cock, slowly pumping it up to full mast.

"What are you two doing?" came the sound of a shocked Biaggio

"Shit." They said together.

Patricks' hand left the base of cock and there was a flurry of motion from the front. Joe had a feeling Patrick had just rearranged his own dick to where it wouldn't be as noticeable. For a moment, Joe contemplated just going ahead and pulling Patrick's shorts back down fucking him so hard he'd see stars. Then, Patrick turned 180 degrees while he just walked forward into the house. Once in the darkness of the room, he hurried over to his bed and dug around for a pair of shorts. Finding some, he yanked them up and made his way across the room and over to the other side of the house where their makeshift kitchen was.

"Cause it sure looked like he was doing something else." He heard the end of Biaggio's sentence.

"No. I was just blocking the doorway so he had to stand stark naked outside until I was ready to let him in." Patrick chuckled, sounding pretty believable.

"Have you told him?" Joe heard his shorter friend whisper to Patrick.

He froze, wanting to catch what Patrick would say back. Did Biaggio know that Patrick was gay? If he did, why hadn't he told him before now? Easing over to the door, he tilted his head just enough so he could look out through the small crack between the door jam. Incredibly, his short friend was still completely nude. Shaking his head, he grinned and looked at Patrick's face, his eyes darting between Biaggio's head, and his crotch.

"Hey." Biaggio snapped his fingers, "My eyes are up here."

Snorting, Joe walked away as Biaggio turned toward the sound. Not wanting to get caught spying, he stayed away from the door. From this distance, he could only hear a faint mumbling. Though that changed as a moment later he heard a loud "Ouch!" Jumping he began to walk towards the door when a shadow blocked the light from outside. Biaggio rushed inside and headed for his bed, his right hand cupping the right cheek of his butt. He barely had time to open his mouth and ask what happened when he ran back outside, nearly tripping while trying to slip on a pair of shorts.

Walking to the door, he peered outside just in time to see Biaggio yanking the shorts above his crack. Patrick was grinning and shaking his head. Joe opened his mouth to ask what happened, when just like before was cut off. Advancing on him, he dropped to his knees and yanked Joe's shorts down. His soft cock was engulfed into a hot wet mouth. He felt his member expanding even as a hand reached around his body. A finger slide easily through his sweaty cheeks. It felt so good…

"Patrick…" he mumbled, his hand coming to rest atop his head.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"Do you have any…dirty underwear?" he asked, feeling his face heat up.

There was a pause, causing him to look down. Wearing a smirk, Patrick pulled his mouth off his hard dick.

"Why do want them?" he chuckled."

"I won't get them if you don't tell me why?" Patrick warned when he had failed to reply.

"I wanna…" he paused again and gulped, "I like the smell of them…I can smell your sweaty nuts and….even a bit of dried ….jizz." he finished in a soft whisper.

"That's hot…" Patrick said, his mocking grin turning into a genuine smile.

"It's gross…" he mumbled, not meeting his eye.

"It's hot." He forced out, then turned his head to look out the door.

A look of frustration crept onto his face.

"No." he whispered, feeling his mood darken.

"Keep going?" Patrick looked up at him, waiting for instructions.

"We can't..." he moaned, feeling incredibly resentful as the sound of footsteps approached.

Letting out a sigh, pulled his hand away from his body. Patrick pulled his dick down toward the ground and released it. Bouncing back up, Joe's member slapped against his groin. Getting to his feet, Patrick looked out the door as he pulled his shorts up. Making sure to place the elastic band of his waist line over his dick, he took a couple of steps over to a small table where he had thrown a t-shirt earlier. Pulling it on over his head, he let it fall the rest of the way down, covering his chest and groin. Looking down, he couldn't see any outline of his hard length and was satisfied. Hurrying over, Patrick leaned in and finally kissed him hard on the lips, at the same time giving his dick a squeeze. Groaning, he pulled away and sat over on a chair by the little table his shirt had been on.

"What happened?" Joe asked as Biaggio walked into the house.

"You didn't tell him?" he asked looking over at Patrick.

"No, he didn't." he said, enjoying the redness flushing Patrick's face.

"A wasp stung my ass." he said furiously, turning around and yanking his shorts down.

"Whoa!" he laughed, jumping back.

"It hurt like hell." He said, still backing up.

"I see it, I see it." He urged, throwing out a hand and placing it on his friends' shoulder to keep him away. "But why did you just run off like that? You acted as if it was an emergency…where did you go?"

Biaggio looked back over at Patrick, who once again kept his mouth shut.

"Patrick said he thought he saw someone in a canoe coming down the creek. Like someone had pulled into the bank around the bend. Our clothes and stuff was still hanging all over the cliff…easy for anyone to see." He explained.

Joe held his tongue, that whole scenario seemed extremely stupid and unlikely. He noticed Patrick not looking at either of them, his skin flushed red. Not wanting to bring more attention to the situation he nodded and reached out and plucked an apple out of a bowl. Biaggio shrugged and threw the clothing into the large laundry pile at the foot of their bunk bed. Turning his head, he eyed the pile with curiosity. Patrick met his eye with a smirk, causing himself to blush this time. He had a suspicion that Patrick had just concocted the whole story about the canoe to give them some alone time.

"I'm gunna take a shower." Biaggio announced.

"Why?" Joe asked, "We just got done swimming."

"Because I've got seed ticks crawling all over me. I fell into a tall patch of weeds on my way back from the creek…I feel them crawling all over and I'd like to get rid of them before they find a home in the Biaggio forest." He said, pointing at his crotch, apparently meaning his pubic hair.

Scratching himself, he grabbed a rag and some soap and hurried out of the house Joe twisted his torso, looking out of the window that looked toward the area where their shower was. He wasn't surprised at all as he felt a tug on his shorts. Smiling, he watched as their short friend walked off with the water bucket and down to the creek. It felt like heaven as his cock was engulfed by Patrick. Letting out a loud moan, he let his head drop and looked down at Patrick. Giving him a wink, he began to bob up and down

"If he comes back I don't fucking care if he's sees us at it. I've lost how many times I've almost came today…and I'm not going to wait any more. You're so good at that…keep going." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Try and stop me. I want you to do me Joe." He said, and Joe opened his eyes as he felt his chin being pulled down.

"Patrick…" he paused, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted. "I want you to do me first." He whispered, his voice shaky with nervousness.

"What?" he blurted loudly. "No…I wanted you to…" he paused. "You really want me to?" he asked, sounding stunned.

"Not today though…lets' wait...please…I promise we'll do it…but…"

"We can wait." He said softly, looking incredibly happy.

"Now get back to work." He growled, giving his cheek a slight slap.

There was a silence, in which they stared at each other and Joe was scared to death he'd went too far. Then Patrick's eyes widened, and he whirled around. Knowing what he was doing, he smiled and held out his hand. After a few moments rummaging around, Patrick picked up a pair a black boxer briefs. Giving a triumphant yell he tossed them, and Joe caught them eagerly. Lifting them, he dropped then right over his face. Hearing Patrick chuckle, he didn't care. Inhaling deeply, he shuddered as the odors struck his senses.

"You look so strange sniffing at my undies."

"Come on now…" he said, grinning

"How do you wanna come?"

"Inside your mouth. it won't take much…I can feel…" he halted, feeling a shudder…." Oh shit….I'm cumming. "he gasped.

"Wha—" Patrick began, then dropped to his knees as cum erupted from his cock without being touched.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck…" gritted his teeth, his whole body wracked with electricity as the handless orgasm continued to shoot semen out of his dick.

"Fuck…" Patrick moaned, "that's so hot…" he licked as much as the fountain of white liquid off his body as possible.

"I'm sorry…" he groaned, feeling ashamed."

"Why?" Patrick laughed, pulling the underwear off his face and tossing it back behind him.

"It's like I'm so inexperienced it's pathetic…the smallest things get me off." He complained.

"Shut up. That was so hot. It was because you smelled my undies…wasn't it?" he said proudly.

"Mostly, but also couldn't help when I pictured you with a mouth full of cum.

"Speaking of which." Patrick said, shuffling forward and yanking his shorts down.

Automatically, he opened his mouth as Patrick let his large uncut cock flop out. Thick globules of precum pooled above his piss slit. Pulling the skin back, the liquid dripped off the head and landed on Joe's now softening cock. Thick dark red pubic hair assaulted his nostrils as he took in as much of the length into his mouth. in the three weeks that they had been getting more and more intimate, he'd finally learned to ignore the hair. Patrick moaned as he began to bob up and down. reaching around his side, let his hand slide into his cheeks while his other hand fondled his hanging nuts. Working a finger inside, he dug around and finally found the large lump of tissue that was Patricks' prostate.

Patrick gave a gasp and Joe felt hot fluid hit the back of his throat. He let out a continuous stream of curses as his orgasm finally ended. Grinning around his shaft he felt his friend stiffen. Pulling back, he looked up at Patricks' stunned face. Already knowing what he'd see, he turned his head and stared at Biaggio looking at them from outside the window.

More to come later


	3. in the Rain

"Now?" Patrick asked him softly.

"No…wait till he starts." He breathed.

Ever since Biaggio had caught them fooling around, Joe didn't feel as nervous anymore. Still, that didn't mean he wanted to be getting it on all the time. They'd asked him if he wanted to join in the fun. All he said was that he didn't want to come between them, and that he wasn't really attracted to guys at all. But Joe couldn't help but notice how Biaggio had looked over at them from time to time, as if he was lonely. Finally, earlier that day, Patrick said he wanted to help Biaggio out tonight. It would be dark and he wouldn't be able to see who was doing what. The plan was once he had started to jerk off, they'd converge so that he would be less likely to brush off their contact.

Suddenly, Joe heard the unmistakable sound of rhythmic flapping noises coming from their small friend's bed. Leaning in, Joe pulled Patrick close and kissed him hard, reaching down gripping his already hard uncut cock. Nodding, he reached over and stroked his own dick. Though it felt awesome, he had to focus, or it would be too late. Biaggio seemed able to get himself off in only a couple minutes once he started. Softly, they rose together and made their way over.

Feeling incredibly nervous, he held his arms out in front of him until he found the bed. He realized that though they could see his outline, he couldn't see there's. Joe paused, watching his short friend tug at his cock quickly, his nuts bouncing with every move. He hesitated, then reached out and knocked Biaggio's hand out of the way. Hearing a gasp, he looked over and saw Biaggio staring up at them, though it was obvious he couldn't see them.

"Dude…" Biaggio hissed, though he gave small thrust as Joe started to move his hand up and down, "get your hand off my dick." he said, almost angrily.

"Look," Patrick whispered from the other side of the small bed, "you can't see us, and it feels good one someone else touches you. Just let us do this for you this once. No one will know."

Joe noticed Biaggio's expression had softened, which meant he was in. Gripping him harder, he fisted his member quickly, letting Patrick play with his small nuts. Placing his other hand on his stomach, he slowly slid it down until he felt his fingers scratch against his pubes. Joe couldn't help himself. Though didn't really think Biaggio was as good as looking as either of them, and that he was much shorter, the sounds of his whimpers turned him on. His hand was knocked away, making him look over. Patrick lowered his head and took his entire length into his mouth.

"Oh…." He moaned, thrusting into Patricks' mouth.

Reaching over, Joe tangled his fingers in Patricks' short hair and moved it up and down over Biaggio's dick. There was a small gasp and their short friend shook, though his legs now stretched out and jerked erratically. After a couple moments, his body relaxed and he lay panting. If he had to guess, it probably had only been a minute from the time Joe had gripped their friend, until he came in Patrick's mouth.

"Feel good?" Joe leaned down, his voiced soft.

"Yes." He squeaked.

"Sorry…" Patrick said, leaning up toward Biaggio, "But I like the taste of Joe's load a bit more…" he said, sounding a bit guilty.

"That's um…" their friend paused, "sure…whatever. But..." he paused again, as if trying to say the right words, "Just don't…you know…help me out again…. unless I ask…. OK?" he finished.

Joe sat stunned for a moment, unable to process what he had just heard. It sounded like Biaggio really was pretty much straight. At least, he was a lot more than he guessed. Earlier, Joe had thought that once they gotten Biaggio off, he'd be more open to fooling around. But now, even after he had just received his first blow job, and felt how good it was, and knew that no one would ever know, he still didn't want to fool around with them. To Joe, that settled the matter of Biaggio's sexuality. Though he couldn't see Patricks' face, he could almost picture the surprised expression that he actually had.

"You're not mad at us…are you?" Joe asked, feeling nervous.

"Well…not really mad…" he trailed off.

"That doesn't sound good." Patrick said aloud, echoing his own thoughts.

"No guys. We're still cool. I just don't want to be touched unless I initiate it." He explained, sounding more relaxed.

"I don't get it." Joe laughed, actually flopping down back on the bottom bunk of their own bed a few feet away.

"What?" ask Biaggio, the sound of his own bed creaking.

Patrick joined him on the bottom bunk, crawling behind him and hugging him with his chin resting on his right shoulder.

"You've been so open about everything…even more than us. You jerk off every night, not bothering to keep your activity quiet. You jerked off right in front of me on the cliff over the creek. You stared at my hard dick several times and made like it was nothing new. I mean," he paused, and felt Patrick kiss the side of his neck,

"Yeah…but it never went further than that. It was just curiosity…" he replied.

"How's that different though?" he chuckled again, but his own thoughts began to become muddled as Patricks' hand slid down the front of his chest and gripped his hard cock.

"Did I ever move to actually touch your dick? It was just simple observation." He said at the same time he heard a scratch and match lit up and floated over to a candle.

Light in the small space grew as the candle took the flame. Joe groaned as Patricks' hand retreated from fisting his member. Seeming to understand what the groan was for, Biaggio looked up and smirked at Patrick. The small flame from the match suddenly went out as Biaggio waved it back and forth. He felt Patrick's lips that were on his neck twitch into a smile matching that of Biaggio's. Breathing hard, Joe leaned forward and blew the candle out that had just started to grow. At the same time, he gripped Patricks' hand and pulled it back to his throbbing dick. Getting the hint, Patrick began to work him again.

"So," he said, hearing Biaggio lay back in his own bed, "that day you jerked off over the cliff…if I had reached out and gripped you, would you have let me finish you off?" he challenged, feeling his pulse increasing as Patrick's pumping became more frantic.

"No…I don't think I would have let you…" he paused, "well, maybe at first but then it would have dawned on me that it was wrong. I would have stepped back for multiple reasons."

"Like…" he shook, his release approaching.

There was chuckle, Biaggio recognizing the edge to his voice, "Well, I wasn't attracted sexually to you, it was out where anyone could see us…and…" he paused, then went on, "I knew Patrick really liked you Joe…He's liked you for a long time." He finished softly.

Joe felt his chest swelling with emotion. Why had Biaggio said that at the moment when he was…Joe gasped and grunted as he came into Patrick's hand. Though it was dark, white stars of light drifted in front of his eyes. He shook and leaned back into Patricks' chest. On the other bed, he heard Biaggio give a small chuckle. Still panting, he turned his head sideways into the shadows. A wet tongue dipped into his ear as Patrick gave his spent cock another pump. Lost in thought, he felt the hand leave his member as the other bed creaked again. From behind, he heard a slurping noise that made him snort with amusement.

"Turn around." he whispered into Patrick's ear just as he heard a soft snore in front of him.

"Are you going to?" Patrick asked hopefully.

"You're just a bitch in heat, aren't you?" he asked, his voice louder than he meant to.

"Oh…" Patrick murmured in a low voice.

"Come on…you know I'm playing." He breathed, rotating his body so he was face to face.

"Kiss me." Patrick said in a simple voice, yet there was something different about it.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips onto his. At first there was no tongue, just their lips perfectly aligned. Patrick's hard member rested against his stomach as he began to push back on the bed. His tongue entered his mouth and traced every tooth. He could detect a hint of peppermint, which he found odd. Then he remembered that the last time one of them went to town to get a few things they needed, he probably got toothpaste. Forming a smile, he pulled back from Patricks' face and shimmed down a bit. While one hand explored Patrick's chest, the other snuck down and gripped his clothed uncut cock.

"God…" he growled, adding the other hand and pumped him a couple times, "You're so fucking big…"

"I just love it when you say that…" he mumbled, thrusting into his hand.

"Is that rain?" Joe asked, pausing for a few moments.

"Sounds like it." He said, as the pattering became a deluge.

"Thank god…it hasn't rained in a couple of weeks." He sighed, knowing this would help with the summer heat.

"Come on." He chuckled, knocking his hand off his hard dick.

Chucking briefs off, Patrick ran outside completely nude. Following him, he paused just outside the door. The rain poured over him, cooling him off immensely. Advancing a few more steps he tilted his head up and felt the rain soak his hair. Opening his mouth, he let the water collect while widening his stance and raised his arms into the night. Immediately, Patrick came up behind him, causing him to jump.

"You scared me." He laughed, turning his head back at an angle so he could see his friend.

"Keep your arms like that…don't move at all…" he said.

Not moving, he felt Patrick's wet chest slide down his back, his tongue trailing down his spine. Shivering, he felt his cheeks pulled apart and a hot tongue entered him. He moaned as his legs became shaky. Patrick didn't move at all. Eventually, Joe had stayed in that position so long he legs were starting to get cramps. But he kept still…he had a suspicion of what was going to happen. As if thinking the same thing, Patrick gently slapped his bare ass a couple of times.

"Can I? If I go slow?" Patrick asked from the back.

"Is it really going to hurt?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"You know it'll hurt Joe." He whispered, standing up and pulling him around face to face.

"What If I want you to stop?" he pressed.

"Then I'll stop. To tell the truth I wanted you to do me first…. you know how much I love my hole played with. I know you saw me finger myself that first night...three weeks ago…I wanted you to see me." He whispered.

"You knew I was watching you?" he asked, perfectly aware of what he had just heard.

"I wanted to be with you since I first started puberty dude. But you never even gave a sign you wanted to be with a guy…at all." He breathed, leaning in and sucking on his bottom lip.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he moaned, thinking about how far they could have gotten had they started messing around so much sooner

"I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend because I'm gay." He said simply.

"You want me to do you, don't you?" he asked, prepared to do so though he wanted to be done first.

"Yes. I do. I want you to cum inside me Joe…" he whined, turning around and placing his left foot out.

"Really...I can just…shoot inside you?" he asked again, his horniness now overwhelming his other senses.

"Fuck yeah…" he said, pulling his cheeks apart.

"God…" he murmured, stepping forward and placing a hand on his right cheek.

"I'm gunna be so tight and hot for you...it'll feel so fucking good…come on…" he pleaded again, reaching behind and actually grabbing Joe's throbbing cock.

When he wouldn't move forward, despite Patrick tugging on his dick, he took a step back. Not moving, he felt Patrick shuffle back a bit further until he felt the head of his dick push between his ass cheeks. Joe could feel his heart beating incredibly fast as he felt his cock come to a halt against a small depression. Shaking, Joe leaned forward and kissed the back of Patrick's neck. Somewhere off in the distance he heard a faint rumble of thunder. Releasing his hold on the base of Joe's cock, he turned his head.

Slowly, Joe pushed forward, taking hold of Patrick's hips. As the head passed the entrance, he let out a cry of pleasure. His friend hadn't been exaggerating with how hot and tight it felt. Lifting his left arm, he reached around and gripped Patricks' massive tool as he sunk deeper. Another rumble occurred as he finally bottomed out. His entire length was embedded inside his best friend. It felt so good he almost couldn't stand it.

"Yes…" Patrick whimpered.

'Feels…" he couldn't say more.

"I know." He breathed, and squeezed his hole around Joe's shaft.

"Oh shit…do it again." he gasped, unprepared for that sensation.

"Come on…cum inside me Joe…fuck me hard." He said, his voice becoming deeper with the slightest hint of a growl.

Nodding, he pulled back slowly before pushing back in. His speed didn't alter at all, even after a minute. Finally, Patrick grunted with impatience and began to push his ass back faster. Knowing he was going to cum almost immediately, he gripped his hips again and gave Patrick what he wanted. He thrust inside him so hard he heard a gasp of pain followed by a moan of relief. Pulling out all the way, he rammed back into him and back out so fast he missed the hole. The next time he pushed in he went to fast and it hit something that made Patrick cry out in pain. Hissing, he halted and pressed his chest against Patricks' back for a moment or two.

"I'm good. Get to it. Fill me up." He reassured him.

"Kay."

As he built speed the rain grew more intense until he could no longer hear the sound of their slapping skin as his groin slammed into his ass cheeks. That suited him fine as he went faster, changing his angle just a bit. Patrick grunted and said something. Unable to him hear, he continued his thrusting as he leaned in. Grabbing his hand, Patrick placed it on his uncut cock. Understanding dawned on him and he began to fist him in time with his pounding.

"Oh fuck…" Patrick yelled as he changed his angle of entry a bit.

Hot liquid covered his hands as Patrick shot his load. Joe lost it. He pulled his hand back and sucked his boyfriends hot cum off of his hand as he pummeled him a couple more times. Finally, he came to a halt, shooting his load into him while still sucking every trace of salty cum off his fingers. Head throbbing and legs wobbly, he tittered back and forth, trying to hold onto Patrick to stay on his feet. It didn't work though,

Patricks' wet skin caused his grip on his hip to slip. Letting out a cry of alarm, he fell back and landed on his ass on the ground. Completely spent, he didn't have enough energy to even sit up. Instead, he lay on the ground completely nude and felt the hard rain pour over his body. Giving a grunt, Patrick plopped down next to him. Next to him, Patrick propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at him. Scooting closer, Patrick managed to lean over him, creating a break in the rain over his body.

"Thank you. "Patrick said, leaning in and kiss him hard.

"That was…" he couldn't go on.

Leaning up, he pulled Patrick's body over his own as the rain continued to fall around them.


	4. Joe Takes It

"Good?" he whispered, halting his thrusting.

"No…. harder." Patrick pleaded.

"If I go any harder I'm gunna cum too soon." He explained, resuming his pounding.

"That's fine with me…. Joe…" Patrick pulled away, causing Joe to groan with the loss of heat and tightness around his dick. "you don't have to worry that we won't do it anymore if you cum too soon. We're alone." He paused.

"Not quite." Came a low grumble from outside the door.

Both of them jumping, they looked over in time to see Biaggio walk through the open door. At this time, they were all so used to seeing each other doing anything and everything, that they no longer worried about grossing each other out. Studying Biaggio's face, Joe noticed him glancing down at Patrick's huge cock poking out the front of his shorts. The back of Patrick's shorts was pulled down only far enough to make it easy for Joe to enter him. Still, the front of his shorts was down far enough that his entire package was on display. Unlike Patrick though, Joe was completely naked. Biaggio opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head.

"What?" Patrick asked, glancing down at his uncut dick then back to Biaggio's face.

"You're big dude." He said, then froze with his face turning dark with embarrassment.

"Ha!" Joe barked, then frowned as Patrick glared at him.

"Look…you can join us if you want." Patrick offered.

"No…that's OK. I'm not gay." He said quickly.

"Dude!" Patrick said exasperated, "you don't have to be gay to enjoy sex from another dude."

"I know…" he said quickly, "but all the same…I don't wanna mess around with you" he said, then almost so quiet, it was clear Biaggio hoped they wouldn't hear it. "at the moment."

Turned on, Joe took hold of Patrick's hips again and pushed inside. Letting out a yelp of surprise, Patrick glanced back at him. Shrugging, he increased his efforts. Shaking his head, Biaggio walked into the small area where the kitchen was. Grabbing an apple, he raised it to his lips and took a bite. Turning, he stood and watched them going at it for a few moments. Joe noticed the back of Patrick's neck turning red as Biaggio's lips pursed, clearly trying not to smile. Joe didn't know why, but he pounded even harder. Still chewing on his apple, he walked back toward them and paused at the door. Feeling so close, his movements began to become erratic. He lost it as Biaggio gave them a wink and walked out the door.

Grunting, Joe slowed as he came down from his orgasm. Shaking with pleasure his knees became wobbly and he fell back onto the bottom bunk of the bed. His cock slipped out as Patrick took a step forward and turned to face him. Eyeing him, Patrick shoved his shorts down to the floor. Coming forward, he crawled atop the bed and then onto him. The sweatiness of their bodies made it easy for him to slide from Joe's belly until he came to a halt with his cock directly over his face. Reaching down, Patrick roughly gripped his hair and pulled his head up.

He barely had time to open his mouth before Patrick's uncut cock was hitting the back of his throat. Coughing, he tried to work his tongue around head, but there wasn't enough room inside. Pulling back, he pushed himself onto his knees and scooted forward a bit more until his sweaty nuts hung over his mouth. Eagerly, he licked and sucked at the sac. Patrick moaned loudly, pumping his shaft a couple of times. Releasing his hair, Joe's head dropped to the mattress. Wanting to play with his foreskin, Joe lifted his arm and placed it below Patrick's bellybutton and pushed him back.

"Wanna suck on your hood…" he mumbled, already lifting his head and poking out his tongue.

"You like my big cock in your mouth…don't you?" he growled, his face turning red with excitement.

Joe nodded eagerly, his tongue slipping between the extra skin and the head of his dick. Swirling his tongue around it, he finished by dipping it quickly into his piss slit. Shaking, Patrick lifted his head and looked up at the underside of the top bunk. Smiling around the meat in his mouth, he knew just how to drive him crazy. Already, he felt blood rushing back into his own cock below. Shifting to the side, Patrick almost slipped off his body as he reached toward the end of the bed. A moment later, Joe's vision was obscured when a dirty pair of Patrick's briefs landed on his face. Joe inhaled deeply, intoxicated by the aroma of his boyfriends' crotch.

"You like that, don't you?" Patrick asked softly, leaning down to his ear.

"Yeah…" he moaned, taking another deep breath.

"I'm gunna fuck you." Patrick hissed, nipping at his earlobe. "Right fucking now."

Suddenly, Joe froze. A thick cloud of fear washed over him. The way Patrick was talking was turning him on more than he cared to admit. Still, he knew that no amount of lust would be able to protect him from the pain that would come from a huge tool fitting into such a tiny space. He wanted to do this for him…for his boyfriend. As if hearing the internal monologue, Patrick pulled the dirty pair of briefs off of his face. Lowering himself, Patrick covered his entire body until they were face to face.

"Joe?" he said softly.

"I'm scared." He admitted, but felt better for saying it out loud.

"I'll go slow. I promise…but I'm just so hard." He kissed his cheek, grinding into him.

"Promise?" he shook.

"I love you Joe…" he breathed, lifting his head and staring into his eyes.

Joe blinked, but couldn't bring himself to say it back. Feeling ashamed, he looked away. Patrick reached up and clamped down on his chin and pulled it back straight. Smiling softly, Patrick seemed to understand his reluctance. The weight on his heart eased and he was able to smile up at him. As if rewarding him for his understanding, he lifted his head and kissed him hard on the lips. Breathing heavily, he nudged his head to the side again and went for his ear.

He hissed with pleasure as the snuffling turned into the tongue tickling the inside. Moaning loudly, he turned his head the other way. Reaching his hand out, he patted the bed a bit before he found the discarded briefs. Smiling, he lifted them and dropped them back over his face. As he inhaled sharply, he heard Patrick chuckle. In the back of his head, he knew this kind of a kink should be disgusting…but just the scent of Patrick's odor made him want to cum.

"What is it that turns you on about that…tell me…while I prepare you." He heard, as a tongue flicked over his left nipple.

"God…" he mumbled.

"What do you smell?" he licked his right nipple.

"Your nut sweat…" he hissed as there was a nip at the bud.

"Want me to lick your pits?"

"Yes…" he said, though it wasn't as much as a turn on for him as it was for Patrick.

After another quick nip, Patrick slid his tongue to the side toward his shoulder. Automatically, Joe lifted his arm for him. Hot breath pressed against the depression as it was replaced by wetness. Hearing Patrick moaning as he sucked at the hairs, he smirked into the dirty briefs that covered his face. Instead of going over to the opposite pit, the bed shifted as Patrick kissed just below his bellybutton. The fear of what was to come had made him soft, but changed as his entire dick was engulfed in Patrick's hot mouth.

"You're so good at that...yeah….that's it…suck my cock." he said, suddenly feeling aggressive.

"Just wait until I shove my dick up your ass…it's gunna hurt so good." Patrick teased, pulling his member.

"Get your mouth back on my dick…I wanna hear you choke." He growled, thrusting his hips into the air.

He gave a cry as he went down on him, actually able to get the entire length inside. There was some coughing as he felt Patrick trying to suck up his nut sac into his mouth.

"Yeah…I can smell your cock Patrick…it makes me so hard…" he mumbled, lost in the pleasure of inhaling the garment.

Slowly, Patrick pulled back and licked his way down the shaft. Taking a few moments to lick his sac, he continued below. Joe felt his hips rise into the air a bit. The tongue pushed at the lump of nerves that pumped blood into his cock. Not wasting time, his hips were lifted even higher. Almost upside down, he felt his cheeks pulled apart. A thumb gently pressed at his puckered opening before it was replaced by a tongue. Forcing its way inside, the tongue swirled around the opening. Shuddering, he tried to push his ass higher into the air, wanting Patrick do more. He was rewarded as the fingers pulled harder on each of his cheeks.

"Oh fuck…" he moaned pitilessly as it dipped even deeper.

"Feel good baby?" Patrick mumbled, reaching around his thigh to grip his cock.

"Yes…" he breathed, then jumped as the hand wrapped around his shaft and pumped it furiously.

Patrick didn't let up with his jerking, instead going faster. Joe felt his pulse rise as the tongue pulled back and a finger completely entered his hole. Breathing faster, he could just fell the digit press against his prostate. The bundle of nerves tightened as second finger joined the first. Joe felt his orgasm approaching with lightning speed. Then, Patrick released his hold on his dick. Both fingers pulled away from the lump. Groaning with frustration, he attempted to reach up and jerk his own dick.

"Get your hand away from there." Patrick ordered, slapping it away.

"Jesus…come on." He pleaded.

"Gunna loosen you up Joe…" is all he said before a third finger stretched his ass out a bit more.

He hissed, but could feel the barest touch against that special spot. Joe didn't know how long Patrick worked on him, but it was starting to feel good. There was a sound of footsteps close by. After a pause, he heard a chuckle. Ignoring what he knew was Biaggio, he sucked another whiff of taint from the briefs. Not able to hear everything, he could make out some soft words passed between his two friends.

"What's on his face?" came the startled sound.

"My dirty briefs." Patrick said, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Mind your own business." Joe barked, which caused a couple of chuckles.

Then the tongue pushed back into him, causing him to groan. The footsteps receded toward the kitchen area. Though this felt awesome, he didn't wanna lose his cherry with Biaggio as an audience. That didn't seem to matter as the sound of feet came close, then altered and disappeared off to the right. Knowing Biaggio was gone, he relaxed a bit. Putting more effort into his work, Patrick's movements became hurried.

"I think your ready Joe." Patrick said, his voice quivering with excitement.

"I trust you Patrick…go for it." He allowed, actually not as scared as he thought he'd be.

"I'll go slow. If it hurts too much…tell me and I'll work on you again…" Patrick lowered Joe's hips to the bed.

The bed bounced around a few times before he felt a pillow placed just under his ass. Before doing anything else, Joe reached up and pulled the briefs off his face. Sitting on his haunches, Patrick watched as he flung it off to the side. Making to scoot forward, Patrick halted as he raised his hand. They were motionless for a while. Lowering his gaze, he eyed the thick tool that would soon be inside him. Smiling, he watched as it twitched with every heartbeat. Even as he continued to stare at it, the size increased so much that the foreskin rolled back below the gland.

Smiling, he looked back up and gave him a single nod. Grunting, Patrick pushed onto his knees and then fell forward unexpectedly. Surprised, he was suddenly looking directly into his eyes. Leaning down, Patrick pressed their lips together. He opened his mouth and allowed the tongue inside. They rocked back and forth a bit before he finally pushed Patrick up and off him.

Patrick ducked down and pushed his tongue back into his hole. He moaned with pleasure, happy it still felt strong enough to override the panic in his chest. Giving his thigh a pat, he straightened and tilted his hips downward. He watched as Patrick spat into his crack and pointed his cock at the target. Joe gasped as he felt the large head slide between his cheeks before coming to rest at the rim. Breathing hard, he reached up intertwined the fingers on his left hand with the fingers on Patrick's right one. Squeezing tightly, he felt tension press at him.

Slowly, he felt it push into the rim. He let out a yell of pain, but was determined to let Patrick do him. Making to pull back, Joe held him close, wanting him to continue. Face flushed, he halted and again began to push forward. It hurt worse than he thought it would. Closing his eyes, it felt like his ass was splitting apart. Then the pain receded as the head finally completely passed the rim.

"You good?" Patrick whispered, his voice shaking with suppressed energy, as if he was trying with all his might not to start pounding him right away.

"No." he croaked, but gave a weak smile.

Noticing a shadow, he peered behind Patrick. Biaggio was trying to exit without anyone noticing. Joe guessed that he had returned because of the cry of pain he let out. Patrick turned his head and looked back. Giving them both an apologetic smile, he turned and walked out the door. Turning back, Patrick started to push the rest of his dick into him. Though it hurt, Joe was relieved when he finally bottomed out, and didn't feel as much pain as before. Letting his head drop to the mattress, he looked up at the top bunk of the bed as Patrick began to pull back out.

Still going slow, Patrick began to actually fuck him. Lifting his head, he nodded that he was ready to take it faster. Smile widening, Patrick thrusted fast, but not bottoming out after every plunge. Tilting hips at a different angle, he seemed to be looking for something. Suddenly, he felt a bolt of electricity run through his body. Patrick's cock pressed at his prostate constantly with every plunge. Letting out a deep moan, he actually tried to push his ass into Patrick harder.

"Am I hitting you just right?" Patrick grinned, his speed still increasing.

"Yes…."he squeaked as the head hit it straight on.

"Your ass feels so tight…I'm getting close." He moaned, his hips moving erratically.

"Not yet…" he heard himself say.

"Let's try a different position then." He suggested, slowing down.

"Kay…just when you're about to cum I want to be on my back so I can see your face as you shoot inside me." He warned.

Patrick pulled out, leaving him feeling really empty inside. Shocked at the feeling, he looked up in alarm. Winking, he grabbed his ankles and flipped him over without the slightest warning. Face planted into the bed, he felt Patrick enter him again. Pushing his hands down, he got into the basic doggy style position. It wasn't as enjoyable as the missionary, but still good enough that he didn't mind how hard Patrick was pummeling his ass. From the sound of it, Patric liked it a lot more that the first position. Not surprised, he felt the same way.

"Here." He heard before his vision went black as the dirty briefs hung off his head.

Excitedly, he pulled it down and sniffed deeply, shuddering with satisfaction. The sounds of their banging flesh echoed around the space. He let out a cry as his prostate was hit again. Patrick chuckled as he pounded at the same spot with every thrust. As he lifted his hand and turned the underwear inside out, the pressure increased so much he felt heat and twitching from below. Shocked, he dropped the fabric and looked upside down under his body. Little spurts of white liquid was coming out of his dick. Reaching back, he felt a large wet spot on the blanket.

"I came." He blurted, completely stunned at what had happened when he hadn't been jerking his cock at all.

"No way." Patrick exclaimed in astonishment.

"Don't stop." He grunted, as Patrick leaned over and felt the bedding.

"Holy shit." He yelled in disbelief.

"Keep going." He said, wanting him to hit the spot again.

"I'm close." He almost shouted.

Before he could do anything else, Patrick pulled out all the way and gripped his hips. Joe gasped he was suddenly flung on his back. He groaned as the middle of his back pressed into the pool of his cum. Shaking, Patrick barely got his cock back into his ass. Thrusting a few more times he slowed, looking down. His face was dark red, flushed with excitement as he came to a halt.

"Do it." He said with encouragement.

But even as he said it, he felt hot liquid fill his ass. Though it was one of the strangest things he ever felt, he loved it. Eye's closing, he let out little whimpers before collapsing atop him. Body shaking violently, Patrick pushed up just a bit so their eyes met. Smiling, their lips met.


	5. Three's Company

"I want to ask you something." Joe whispered to Patrick as they lay on the bottom bunk of their bed.

"Ask away." he murmured, slowly pulling on Joe's dick.

"You probably won't like it…you might even want to break up with me…" he trailed off, "so I'm just going to keep it to myself."

Patrick released his dick rolled over onto his stomach and crawled atop him, "Now you have to tell me or I'll break up with you. And don't think you can just ask another question different from your original question…I'll know if you do."

Groaning, Joe felt Patrick growing hard below, "I want to watch Biaggio fuck you…" he breathed, feeling ashamed.

"What?" he asked, totally caught off guard enough to halt his gentle grinding.

"He's such a little guy…and he jerks off so much…and he doesn't like to be touched down there…I bet he'd cum in a couple of thrusts…if you don't want him to do you I guess he could do me if—" he began but was cut off sharply.

"No! Your hole is mine…no one will ever fuck you except me…If that happens, we're through Joe…I'm very selfish about that…your hole is only for my uncut cock." he finished sternly.

Unable to help it, Joe let out a snort so loud that Biaggio awoke over in his bed. Patrick was trying not to grin but was unsuccessful. After a couple moments, Biaggio sat up and looked over in their direction. The faint light was just enough to make out his silhouette. Feeling incredibly horny, Joe thrust up into his boyfriends' dick. Letting out grunts louder than normal, he wanted to entice their short friend over to play. Lately he had begun to watch them in a different manner. Biaggio used to only watch them with what looked like simple curiosity...now it was sneakier and looking away quickly if he was noticed staring. There was a creak and a couple of faint footsteps coming closer. Patrick rolled off him and onto his back.

Joe sat up and noticed Biaggio peering at them. It was clear he didn't know they had heard him approach. Giving Patrick's hand a squeeze, he lifted himself up onto his elbows. Reaching out, he went for the tent in Biaggio's boxers. There was a gasp as Joe gripped his hard dick. Sitting up all the way, he scooted to the edge of the bed. Yanking Biaggio's boxers down, he leaned in. As he took him in his mouth, a deep moan was heard. It was strange when he didn't feel any foreskin like he was used to with Patrick. Though he wasn't incredibly thick, he couldn't take entire length into his mouth.

"Shit!" Biaggio gasped aloud.

Joe had felt the bed shake and lifted as Patrick had got off it. Biaggio's legs were pushed apart from behind, giving Patrick access to his hole. He let out a gasp himself as a hand reached between Biaggio's spread legs and started to pump his dick. Just by the feel of it, he knew his boyfriend was the one touching him. Feeling a hand on the back of his head, he let Biaggio control the movement as he started to thrust faster into his mouth. Abruptly, the hand that had been stroking him disappeared.

"Touch Joe." He heard Patrick whisper faintly.

"But…" Biaggio objected.

"Touch him." He was cut off.

Pulling back, Joe scooted back further until he was in the middle of the bed. The mattress shook as he climbed atop it and crawled forward until his face was directly over Joe's crotch. After a brief hesitation, he felt a hand wrap around his member. A moment later a hot mouth took him in. Letting out a loud moan, he fell back and rested on his elbows. Biting his lip, he began thrusting up into his friends' mouth with haste. Another series of shakes rocked the bed until he was pushed onto his back, causing his arms to straighten. Above him, Patrick lowered his ass directly over his mouth. Grinning, he lifted his head and pushed his tongue into the cheeks and eventually passed the rim of his hole. Patrick moaned as well, bouncing in place as he let Joe's tongue fuck him. Feeling close, Joe reached out and grabbed his friends' hair.

"Wait!" Biaggio panicked around Joe's cock, knowing what was going to happen.

Ignoring him, he held tighter and closed his eyes as his orgasm hit like an explosion. Unable to help it, he reached behind Biaggio's head and kept it in place as his seed exploded into his mouth. There was gagging and what sounded like angry words he couldn't quite make out. It was over all too quickly, though he had wanted it to last longer. Knowing what was going to happen next helped him keep his disappointment under control. Patrick grunted and pushed himself up, Joe's tongue leaving his hole. Finally releasing Biaggio's head, he instead reached out and grabbed his feet. Panicked, Biaggio made to get away.

"No…I don't want you to fuck me…please." He said desperately, sounding scared.

With a yank, Joe pulled Biaggio's feet towards him, making his legs go flat. Joe noticed that Patrick pushed their short friend onto his back and maneuvered him to the center of the bed. Leaning down, Joe rewrapped his lips around his short but thick cock. There was a surprised gasp he took him completely into his mouth. Using his tongue, he pushed it into the piss slit while at the same time massaging his rather large nuts. Satisfied his shaft was wet enough, he pulled back. Patrick turned around to face Joe and squatted. Still holding Biaggio's dick, he held it perfectly straight. Changing the angle a bit more, he guided it into Patrick's cheeks and then his hole. Letting go, he knew his friend was buried to the hilt in Patrick's ass.

"Oh fuck…" Biaggio whimpered in a deep, almost unrecognizable voice.

"Feel good?" Joe asked, his voice sounding almost giddy.

"Fuck…" he repeated.

"How does his dick feel in you?" Joe breathed, leaning forward so he was only inches away from Patrick's face while he pumped his uncut cock.

"It's thicker than yours…" he grunted, still sitting motionless, then rose a bit before dropping again.

"And the downward curve make's the head rest directly on my prostate." Patrick revealed, experimenting with a couple more drops.

"Fuck…" he heard again.

"Squeeze your hole around him." He grinned in a soft whisper, clamping right hand tightly at the base of Patrick's cock while using the left to pump the shaft.

A moment later he heard Biaggio exclaim, "Fuck!".

Shifting, Patrick maneuvered his body into a crab walk high enough so Biaggio could control the speed of the thrusting. Immediately, he thrusted insanely fast with no build up at all. The slapping flesh echoed loudly around the room, accompanied with Biaggio's continuous whimpering's of "Fuck, fuck, fuck".

Dropping to his belly, Joe released his hold on Patrick's dick and wriggled forward until he was less than an inch away from their junk. Even with the limited light from the moon shining through the window, he could easily make out Biaggio's nuts bouncing rapidly as he fucked Patrick silly. Stretching his neck out, Joe alternated between sucking and licking both their nuts to nibbling and playing with Patrick's foreskin. The "fucks fucks fucks" grew louder and more frantic.

Dropping even lower, Joe reached out and gripped Biaggio's thighs. With a soft grunt, he lifted his pelvis high enough for Joe to catch sight of his crack. Sliding his hands lower still, he pulled both cheeks apart, exposing his hairy hole. Glancing up at Patrick smirking face, Joe caught his eye. Giving him a wink, he surged forward and rammed as much of his tongue into the puckered rim as he could. There was a gasp, followed by Biaggio's legs beginning to jerking erratically.

"FUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!1" Biaggio roared, his whole body shaking violently

Coming to a halt, Biaggio's ass fell back to the bed., causing his dick to slip out of Patrick's hole. Grinning, Joe could just make out white fluid dripping out of his ass and onto Biaggio's deflating dick. Not wasting any time, Joe rose to his feet. Lifting his right leg, he flung it over Patrick's waist and faced him. Still in his crab walk position, Patrick grinned as Joe lowered his body over his dick. The position was uncomfortable due to his spread legs being so far apart. Instead, he reached up with both hands and grasped the bars to the bottom of the top bunk. Arms flexing, he dropped lower as Patrick thrusted up with his hips. Joe let out a cry as he was impaled with the thick cock below. Unbelievably, he had only been holding onto the bars for a few thrusts before hot cum flooded his hole. Shaking, he rose as Patrick dropped atop their small friend. Closing his eyes, he grinned as he felt Patrick's seed dripping out of his ass and falling atop his pair of friends below with a faint plop.


End file.
